De Carotte à Lily, en passant par Evans
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: C’est une petite fille qui est entrée à Poudlard. C’est une femme amoureuse et épanouie qui en est sorti, prête à mourir pour ceux qu’elle aime. C’est l’histoire de plusieurs vies qui se sont entrecroisées. LEJP


•••

**Disclaimé** : Je ne possède rien d'autre que la rédaction et les personnages que JKR n'a pas eu l'idée de créer. Mes sources me viennent de l'excellent site "encyclopédie hp".

**N/a** : Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux, mais je n'ai jamais été sérieuse! Et puis, je serais ainsi obligée d'écrire la suite XDD. Cette histoire comptera _environs_ **21 chapitres** soit un chapitre (relativement long) par trimèstre (j'arrondis les trimestres à trois par année et non quatre).

Le rythme sera d'**un chapitre par mois** (je trouve cela résonable.) Si j'arrive à accélérer le rythme, tant mieux pour vous ! ;)

**Warning** : Pas grand chose, même rien du tout en faite! L'espère juste que cela vous plaira! à si, je voualis juset dire que j'essayais d'être le plus près possible de ce que je pense être l'histoire de Lily et James.

**Remerciment : **

**• **à **Unna** pour écrire si bien, pour m'avoir communiqué sa passion du Lily/James, pour être si passionée par la vie, pour être si gentille et pour rire à mes conneries quand elle en a le temps!

• à **Crazysnape**, pour me motiver, pour me conseiller, pour me lire et me guider, pour m'aider, pour délirer. Pour être là, tout simplement!

• à **Mel'amarain** pour être ce qu'elle est, pour m'amuser, me rendre folle. Pour écrire, pour lire, pour écouter mes élucubrations, pour être si passiente!

• à** mes lecteurs**, pour me soutenirs!

**Merci à tous!**

**•••**

**De Carotte à Lily, en passant par Evans**

La masse grouillante des parents et élèves se divisait petit à petit en des adieux déchirant ou de simple au revoir. L'effervescent était à son comble malgré les dix minutes restantes aux chers chérubins pour monter dans le Poudlard express. Certains enfants s'impatientaient devant les recommandations infinies que leur prodiguaient leurs parents. D'autres au contraire ne voulaient pas les quitter, ayant soudain peur de ce magnifique train rouge. Ceux- là étaient tous des premières années.

Dans la foule il y avait une petite fille, seule. Elle semblait subjugué par le spectacle qui s'exposait sous ses yeux d'amande, autant dans la forme que dans la couleur pure, un magnifique sourire ornant ses lèvres. Tout ce monde qui lui avait été caché et qui se découvrait à elle, à présent. Elle était triste que ses parents ne puissent y assister mais ne leur en voulait pas. Sa mère avait une opération importante à pratiquer sur un enfant malade et son père était en voyage en France. De toute façon, elle s'était toujours occupée d'elle et ce n'était le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière qui allait y changer quelque chose, certes non.

Elle aurait pourtant été heureuse d'avoir Pétunia avec elle mais celle-ci ne semblait que peu apprécier sa nouvelle identité de magicienne et surtout l'effervescence que cela provoquait chez leurs parents. Cela attristait beaucoup Lily mais elle se disait qu'avec le temps, peut être, son point de vue évoluerait et que sa grande sœur serait à nouveau fière d'elle.

Elle secoua sa lourde queue de cheval rousse et fronça le nez en une attitude décidée. Elle empoigna fermement ses valises et s'avança vers le train à vapeur. Durant un instant elle pensa qu'il était quand même un peu voyant, coloré de cette couleur, mais bien vite elle se dit que de toute façon, les gens qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs ne devaient pas le voir.

Rapidement elle se glissa jusqu'au train, sa petite taille aidant. Quand elle put enfin poser sa valise sur le marche pied et la pousser dans le wagon, elle souffla un bon coup, avant de se hisser elle-même dans le train. Elle jaugea l'endroit du regard et constata qu'il était découpé de la même façon que les vieux modèles, fonctionnant à la vapeur, comme ceux que l'on voyait dans certains films de sa mère, des Hitchcock pour la plus part. (1) étrange que les sorciers se déplacent en train à vapeur. Elle avait vu tellement de chose au Chemin de Travers. Elle avait beaucoup lu aussi, voulant en savoir plus sur son nouveau monde.

Ses parents avaient de suite crûs à la lettre de Poudlard, se souvenant bien des étranges phénomènes qui se passaient régulièrement autour de leur cadette. Ils avaient été ravis aussi de cette condition et voulaient tout savoir sur le monde sorcier. Lily, bien que passionnée par les histoires de fée, avait été moins expansive et avait même eu l'idée de ne pas aller à Poudlard, ne voulant pas abandonner sa famille, ses amies et ses rêves.

Lily avait toujours été passionnée par la chimie ou autres expériences. Son père l'avait déjà amenée au centre de la villette, à côté de Paris, quand elle était plus jeune et elle s'exerçait souvent à la cuisine, ne serait-ce que pour faire le repas. Aussi, devenir sorcière allait détruire ce rêve à jamais. D'un autre côté elle mourait d'envie de voir à quoi cela ressemblait, une école de sorcellerie et comment pouvait bien être les autres sorciers !

Mais ses parents l'avaient vite reprise, lui montrant qu'il y aurait l'étude de la confection des potions dans sa nouvelle école et que cela pouvait être tout aussi passionnant que la chimie sinon plus. Aussi, Lily se rendait à Poudlard le cœur léger, ravie que ses parents puissent être fiers d'elle.

Lucille et Marc Evans avaient posé un bon millier de questions à leur deuxième fille voulant savoir comment on se servait d'un balai, quel était le rôle exact de sa baguette magique, qu'avait voulu dire le vendeur quand ils l'avaient acheté, si elle allait réellement pouvoir transformer une tasse en rat comme c'était expliqué dans son manuel de métamorphose. Et la liste était encore longue.

La rousse laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin en pensant à ses géniteurs puis s'avança dans l'allée. Elle entra dans le premier compartiment qu'elle croisa. Il était vide.

Le comportement de ses parents avait beaucoup amusée la petite fille. Sa grande sœur, elle avait été moins enchantée, se voyant relégué au rend de « normalité ». Il en avait résulté un comportement légèrement hostile réservé à sa sœur. La rousse en avait beaucoup souffert. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien.

Lily secoua vivement la tête, une moue boudeuse se dessinant sur son visage d'enfant. Ce n'était pas le moment de devenir morose. Elle traîna sa lourde valise et remarqua de suite que le filet destiné à la rangé était bien trop haut pour elle. Il lui fallut donc grimper sur une des banquettes rembourrées de celui-ci pour arriver à la bloquer dans le porte bagage situé au plafond. Seulement, malgré ces quarante centimètres en plus, elle n'arrivait pas à toucher le fameux filet à valise.

Grognant, elle tapa de son pied le dos de la banquette, furieuse qu'on lui rappelle sa taille minuscule. Il fallait avouer que Lily Evans était bien loin d'être une géante. À dix ans elle atteignait à peine le mètre trente. Cela était due à une grave carence dans ses hormones de croissances, résultat, elle était obligée de prendre des cachets pour combler ce manque (2). Son médecin traitant lui avait dit qu'elle aurait bientôt une croissance normale. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Elle détestait être si petite. Avant, on l'appelait « petite puce ». Elle ne supportait pas ce surnom. Pas plus que « bébé renard » ou « carotte naine ». Ainsi elle avait décidé que maintenant qu'elle était sorcière, elle ne laisserait pas passer une seule remarque concernant sa taille ou ses cheveux.

Avant, elle avait ses amies pour l'épauler dans sa lutte de l'égalité des deux sexes et pour la seconder dans sa bataille contre les moqueries à propos de la taille d'un quelconque individu. Et ce combat elle allait le poursuivre ! Coûte que coûte. Seule ou avec des amies.

Un brin de nostalgie l'envahi quand elle pensa à ses compagnes. Celles-ci s'étaient fait une telle joie d'être toutes réunies dans le même collège de Londres. Elles avaient jugé que le changement soudain d'établissement de Lily était une trahison. La petite fille avait essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que si elle avait pu, elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas aller dans ce pensionnat situé si loin de Londres et donc de ses proches. Mais c'était ainsi. Poudlard était l'endroit où elle devait aller étudier, quoi que ces amies en disent. Parce que c'était là-bas qu'était à présent sa véritable place.

D'un coup elle se reprit en main et essaya à nouveau de mettre cette foutue valise à la place qui lui était destiné. Il n'était pas dit que Lily Evans se laisserait abattre. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts épuisants, de soufflements et de jurons peu saillant à une jeune fille aussi délicate elle vient à bout de la terrible malle en cuir et de ces vingt-cinq centimètres manquant.

Alors qu'elle redescendait de la banquette, sa baguette tomba de sa poche dans un bruit mate et sourd. Elle la ramassa rapidement, vérifiant bien que le fragile bout de bois ne s'était pas cassé.

Petite elle avait toujours pensé que les baguettes étaient en verre ou en cristal et non en bois. Elle avait été cruellement déçue quand elle s'était aperçue que ses rêves n'étaient pas réalité.

Quand ils étaient allés au Chemin de Travers la première chose qu'ils avaient acheté avait été la baguette, le plus important dans l'attirail d'un sorcier, touts féru de merveilleux le sait. Le vendeur avait été assez… étrange, presque vicieux dans son regard. Pas le vice sexuel, un autre, plus malsain encore. Il avait donné de frisson à Lily. Surtout lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'elle ferait de grandes choses avec, oh oui, de grandes choses.

Lily observa un instant son bout de bois court se demandant comment un objet, somme toute, si banale pouvait bien faire comme tour de magie. Bien sûr, avec de l'imagination on pouvait s'inventer des tas de choses, allant de la plus folle à la plus stupide. Évidemment, elle se doutait bien qu'elles servaient en fait de canalisateurs de magie, ce qui était bien moins romanesque.

Elle décida pourtant que ce bout de bois serait l'un de ses objets les plus chers et les plus importants puis que c'était lui qui allait lui servir à faire de la magie. Elle la rangea donc soigneusement dans la poche avant de son jean.

Pensive, elle alla regarder par la fenêtre de la pièce, les familles restantes. Il y en avait bien peu, la pluie en ayant chassé la plupart. Elle vit pourtant une dame passer la barrière à la vitesse grand V, barrière qu'elle-même avait eue du mal à trouver, suivit de près par un garçon de son âge environ et d'un homme de haute taille.

Les deux adultes étaient plutôt âgés, dans les soixante ans à peu près. Le garçon lui devait entrer en première année comme elle, les cheveux en épis, l'air bougon. Il était plus grand qu'elle, d'une tête seulement !

La femme le prit dans ses bras et le sera fort alors qu'il se débattait. L'homme, qui devait être son grand-père, éclata d'un rire fort et communicatif alors qu'il montait les valises de celui qui devait être son petit-fils.

L'étreinte de la grand-mère et de l'enfant dura de longues minutes, le garçon s'y étant résigné. L'homme s'y joint, entourant les deux êtres de ses bras. Lily les trouva émouvant.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'un garçon un peu enveloppé entra, l'air totalement intimidé. Il la regarda presque avec crainte, ses petits yeux noirs tout humides de larmes. Lily se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce garçon qui semblait prêt à fondre en pleurs. Elle vit alors qu'on lui avait coloré les cheveux en un horrible gris brillant et que ses dents avaient été magiquement rallongées de telle façon qu'il ressemblait à si méprendre à un rat.

Le garçon, pas rassuré, s'apprêta à quitter le lieu, sans demander son reste quand la petite fille le retint par la manche.

« Tu peux rester ici tu sais, il y a largement assez de place pour deux. »

Elle avait un tel sourire qu'il fut de suite conquit. Il hocha alors la tête et pris sa malle, qui semblait bien lourde et surtout couverte d'une substance visqueuse. Lily sortit alors sa baguette et essaya de lancer un sort de nettoyage mais le résultat ne fut pas concluant vu que rien ne se passa. Cela la déprima plus qu'autre chose.

Le garçon lui sourit alors timidement.

« C'est un sort un peu dur. Moi je ne suis même pas capable de lancer un sort de lévitation. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus simple il paraît. Peter Pettigrowm, enchanté.

- Lily Evans ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main et le garçon frissonna sous le doux et joyeux sourire de la jeune fille..

Alors que Peter allait ranger ses bagages, la rouquine repartie à son observation. Le garçon était encore là, sa grand-mère le serrant encore très fort dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. Son grand-père lui donna un grand coup dans le dos qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Ils semblaient être très proches les uns des autres.

Peter se rapprocha de sa camarde et assista lui aussi à la scène.

« C'est la famille Potter, lui dit-il sur un ton de confidence. Elle est une grande romancière et historienne. Elle est passionnée par le monde moldu. Ma mère est folle de ses livres bien qu'elle ne soit pas sorcière. Lui, il est membre du mangemagot. Juge, je crois. Un poste très important. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour être ami avec leur fils ! Il paraît qu'il est un virtuose au Quidditch. Pratiquement né avec un balai entre les jambes (ndZ fuffu, a pas pu résister ! XDD) Il doit être trop cool. »

Il y avait comme une trace d'avidité dans ses mots qui surprirent grandement Evans. Et puis il y avait trop d'informations pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était mangemagot et encore moins Quidditch et moldu. Elle supposait que le Quidditruc était un sport car elle avait vu quelque chose d'approchant à ce nom sur une enseigne d'un des magasins du chemin de Travers et que Peter avait parlé de balai. Mais alors les deux autres mots… ça lui était totalement étranger.

« C'est quoi moldu ? »

Il la regarda plutôt étonné puis se reprit.

« Il s'agit du nom que l'on donne à ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir. Ma mère en est une, c'est pour ça que les garçons ne m'aiment pas. Surtout les Serpentards. En plus, mon père a très peu de pouvoir et c'est dégradant pour un sang pur. Un sorcier de lignée sorcière, rajouta t-il pour Lily. »

La jeune fille sentie qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui poser d'autres questions, son visage s'étant assombri. Pourtant elle n'avait pas comprit grand chose à son charabia.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dehors et vit que le jeune Potter avait réussi à se dégager de sa grand-mère et avançait à grands pas vers le train qui soufflait déjà. Il dut la voir car elle le vit clairement lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle décida qu'il était vraiment mignon mais ne se troubla pas pour autant.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que Peter avait dit parents et pas grands-parents. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Comment un garçon aussi jeune qu'elle pouvait avoir des parents aussi vieux ? Pas que cela l'a révolte, du tout, c'était juste… bizarre. Ils devaient tous deux avoir l'âge de ses propres grands-parents quand même !

« Excuse-moi, tu as bien dis que c'était ses _parents_ ? demanda t-elle, pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. »

Peter la fixa étonné.

« Ben, ouais ! Ils l'ont eu très tard. Tous deux étaient sûres de ne jamais avoir d'enfant mais un jour, elle est tombée enceinte et cela à fait la une de tous les journaux. Ce genre de truc arrive souvent dans le monde sorcier, la durée de vie étant plus longue. Je sais tout ça parce que ma mère ne lit que ce genre de magazine où toute la vie des stars est racontée.

Lily acquiesça alors, toujours un peu sous le choc.

Le reste du voyage se déroula plutôt bien et ils n'eurent pas d'autre visite que celle de la dame aux friandises. Lily fut ravie de découvrire les chocos-grenouilles et en acheta tout un paquet avec son argent de poche que ses parents lui avaient donné en galion.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup de Quidditch qui semblait être le sport national. Cela intéressa énormément la jeune fille. Elle apprit aussi qu'il y avait plusieurs maisons à Poudlard et qu'ils allaient être répartit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peter semblait très inquiet, ne sachant jeter aucun sort avec sa baguette et encore moins sans.

Il apparut très vite que le jeune garçon souffrait d'un grave complexe d'infériorité. Elle s'entendit pourtant bien avec lui et le voyage fut très agréable, elle pépiant sans arrêt sans que cela ne soit énervant.

•••

James s'embêtait ferme dans son compartiment. Il n'y avait que des filles qui lui parlaient des romans que sa mère écrivait et des photos de son cousin qui étaient parues dans « HOT, le magasine des mecs qui ont la chaleur ». Pitoyable.

Surtout quand on savait que Marcus Potter leur mettaient un procès au cul pour non respect de vie privée et que les romans de sa mère n'avaient rien à voir avec la série rose « Je t'aime, moi non plus. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour un pétard, même moldu. Des bombabouses auraient très bien fait l'affaire aussi.

Un trajet en train était morne si on n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'écouter des filles glousseuses et dindonnantes. La poisse. Déjà que Jenna Malown Potter lui avait fait la fameuse scène de l'au revoir déchirant à la maison et qu'elle avait remis ça sur le quai de la gare, le mettant en retard de ce fait. Comme si sa mère était _réellement_ traumatisée par son départ !

En fait si, sa vielle maman était effectivement accablée par son départ. Ses vieux parents qui avaient toujours cédé aux moindres de ses caprices. Quoi de plus normal quand on est le fils de la dernière chance ? Le fils des vielles années. Celui qu'on n'attend plus tellement le temps a passé.

Il en avait toujours largement profité. Ses parents étaient millionnaires, histoire d'héritage, de livre et de Quidditch, il n'avait jamais réellement compris.

Bref, il était ultra riche et se permettait tout. Les conneries, les blagues douteuses, les dépenses exorbitantes. Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas réellement compte. Une seule chose était sûre, il était pourrit gâté. Et il allait pouvoir, enfin, mettre Poudlard à feu et à sang ! Poudlard enfin ! Onze ans qu'il attendait cela. Il ne manquait plus que de trouver des compagnons d'armes et tout serait parfait.

Alors qu'une des filles le suppliait de demander à sa mère un autographe et à son cousin une photo dédicacée, il se promit que sa première connerie sera de se faire une mission punitive contre ses filles bêlantes ! Heureusement qu'il y en avait une censée et douce qui regardait tranquillement le paysage défilé parce que sinon il se serait planté la baguette dans le cerveau.

Elle était de petite taille, les cheveux cendrés, le visage tendu, concentré, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait le visage d'une enfant qui a grandit trop vite. Elle devait avoir son âge. Il l'imagina étrangement gentille.

Il mit son impression au placard à balai quand la douce fille s'énerva d'un coup et qu'elle jura de tous leur trancher la gorge, s'ils ne se calmaient pas dans la seconde qui suivait. Violente pour une fille de onze ans. Il en aurait presque eu peur s'il n'avait pas été le fils de Jenna Potter, la lionne la plus féroce de Grande Bretagne. (Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences ! Sa mère était un ennemi redoutable, quand elle le voulait.)

Au moins il savait à présent qu'il ne fallait pas se mesurer de trop près à cette fille.

•••

Le directeur avait, enfin, fini son speech et les élèves se levaient pour se rendre à leurs dortoirs respectifs. James suivit de loin son préfet, repensant avec un sourire ravi, aux interdictions qu'il allait pouvoir enfreindre.

Franchement c'était le pied. Il avait toujours adoré faire des conneries et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement puni, avait considérablement nourrit cette passion. Il collectionnait les plans pour foutre la merde lors des galas auxquels ses parents étaient invités et raffolait des après-midis thé de sa mère, celle-ci lui permettant de s'exercé à terroriser (ou rendre folles) les vielles dames. Et puis il avait toujours son cousin avec lui, de son côté, pour l'aider à ce sortir de mauvais pas ou encore à améliorer ses idées. Il allait pouvoir mettre ses expériences en place sur la directrice de sa maison, MacGonagal.

Et puis, pour rajouter à sa bonne humeur, Sirius Black avait été envoyé dans la même maison que lui. C'est à dire Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Le choixpeau avait à peine frôlé une de ses mèches de cheveux et il avait hurlé à tut tête « GRYFFONDOR ».

Pour en revenir à Black, il ne connaissait pas réellement le garçon ou juste vite fait, lui ayant parlé cinq minutes lors d'une soirée de sorciers ou deux. Il savait juste qu'il rendait fou ses parents, qui étaient des gens assez antipathiques, et avait un très bon sens de l'humour.

Et puis ce Sirius lui plaisait bien. Il avait mis une araignée dans le verre de potiron de sa voisine et un cousin péteur sur le siège du préfet en chef, ces deux actions prouvant qu'il avait un réel potentiel !

•••

Cela faisait déjà prêt de deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. James avait assez rapidement rallié Sirius Black à sa cause de destruction de Poudlard en 7 ans et les deux garçons étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde. Quand on a le même fonctionnement on ne tourne pas autour du pot, on fonce. Alors ils avaient foncé tous les deux et s'étaient tout de suite entendu. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

La première farce réelle qu'ils aient fait fut, naturellement, dirigée vers les jeune filles qui avaient tant énervées James durant le voyage.

Elles n'avaient vraisemblablement pas apprécié le fait d'avoir du se promener avec un écriteau sur lequel tout le monde avait pu lire :

« Nos cris retentissent

Nos voix glapissent

De vraies Harpies ! »

Il y avait quatre autres garçons de première année à Gryffondor mais seul l'un d'eux avait un quelconque intérêt à leurs yeux. Il se nommait Remus Lupin et était quelqu'un de très calme et attentif. Il était aussi très mystérieux, ne s'approchant de personne, évitant tout contact avec les autres. En fait, il avait l'air malade, le teint tiré, les yeux cernés. Rien en lui ne reflétait son jeune âge.

Ils avaient bien essayé de lui parler, de le faire rire, mais il s'éloignait invariablement, prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire et les fuyait, comme craintif.

Il y avait aussi un autre mystère. La fille si calme de son compartiment qui c'était d'un coup emporté était en fait une deuxième année de Poufsouffle des plus taciturnes.

Mais de cela ils ne se souciaient pas, continuant leurs petits bonhommes de chemin, rendant fou la moitié de professeur en mettant des bombabouses sous les pupitres, faisant se disséminer dans la grande salle de la poudre à éternuements moldu.

Bref s'était la belle vie.

•••

Lily avait eu très peur pour son premier jour de cour mais elle avait vite remarqué que les enfants de sorciers n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de base qu'elle, mis à part sur le quotidien magique.

Les cours étaient des fondements et accessibles à tous. Enfin presque tous. Peter avait énormément de mal et était continuellement repris par les professeurs exaspérés, désemparés. Elle-même était plutôt douée mais seulement en sort et potion ce qui l'enchantait.

Il était tellement facile de faire des potions, c'était comme la cuisine mais en plus simple. Exactement ce qu'elle avait cherché dans la chimie et puis elle avait toujours aimé faire la cuisine.

Là c'était tout simplement amusant. Il suffisait de bien connaître les plantes et de voir les effets qu'elles pouvaient produire entre elles. Ainsi on pouvait améliorer certaines potions. Le professeur Slughorn (je ne sais pas comment cela s'écrit et… ma mère m'a dérobé mon livre !) était très fier d'elle et ne cessait de la combler de compliment. Il l'avait même invité à se rendre à une de ses réunions mais cela ne l'avait pas tenté plus que cela de faire partie de son élite et avait refusé poliment, prétextant des cours à revoirs.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait du mal en métamorphose. Son aiguille refusait tout simplement de se transformer en pic de porc et pic. Elle avait aussi énormément de mal en défense contre les forces du mal car toutes les créatures présentes dans son livre étaient celles qui l'avaient fait tant rire quand elle regardait des films, dit, d'horreur.

Il lui était dur d'accepter que ces créatures, sommes toutes ridicules, existaient belles et bien et étaient dangereuses ! Elle avait donc un devoir supplémentaire à faire sur les goules et n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de découvrir un livre assez complet pour qu'elle puisse rédiger ses 30 centimètres de parchemins.

Il y avait heureusement les cours d'enchantement pour la rattraper et lui remonter le moral, au même titre que les potions. C'était lors de son premier cours avec le Professeur Flitwick qu'elle avait comprit la réelle utilité de la baguette. C'était un prolongement du sorcier. C'était une partie de lui. On ne pouvait les séparer si facilement.

Le courant était passé en elle quand elle avait lancé son sortilège de lévitation. Tout son être avait vibré. Elle s'était aussi libre que la plume qui combattait les lois de l'apesanteur grâce à elle.

Son professeur l'avait félicité chaleureusement. Elle s'était sentit rougir de plaisir et de gêne. Les compliments étaient toujours plaisants. Une chose était pure, elle aimait la magie. Ou alors, elle était aimée de la magie.

Elle se sentait plutôt bien à Poudlard ! Sa mère et son père lui écrivaient toutes les semaines, lui donnant des nouvelles de la maison et du monde dit moldu.

Elle n'avait pas d'ami mais cela ne l'a gênait guère. Le choixpeau lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle était une jeune fille très indépendante et que cela lui jouerait des tours. Elle avait pourtant sa place à Gryffondor pour son incroyable loyauté et son côté tête brûlé.

Elle soupira et pensa un instant à ses pauvres filles qui avaient du porter ces panneaux affligeants. Cela l'avait pourtant fait rire. Et elle s'était dit en voyant le sourire de James Potter que celui-ci serait un parfait séducteur dans quelques années. Pourtant le jeune garçon n'avait pas ses grâces. Certes ils ne se parlaient pas, elle doutait même que celui-ci sache qui elle était, mais elle le trouvait… elle ne savait pas exactement mais son attitude lui déplaisait énormément. Il était pourri d'orgueil et de vantardise, comme certaines filles de son ancienne école, se croyant tout permis parce qu'elles se pensaient différentes.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était mignon et très intelligent mais elle trouvait ses farces dégradantes et déplacées. Lily avait beaucoup d'humour et adorait rire. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche et s'était souvent fait reprendre par ses professeurs moldu pour avoir rigolé avec une de ses amies lors d'un cours. Mais les blagues de Potter étaient agressives, peux charitables. Évidemment il lui était déjà arrivé de se moquer de personnes, elle n'était pas une sainte, seulement la méchanceté gratuite n'était pas son fort.

Lui et son ami Black aimaient s'en prendre aux Serpentards parce que ceux-ci étaient tous proche de la magie noire. C'était une image totalement réductrice du classement des maisons. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de grands amateurs de sciences occultes dans les autres maisons !

Et puis elle n'aimait pas leur comportement de vainqueur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient spécialement doués en cour qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'ils se fassent remarquer à chaque fois.

Bref, Lily Evans avait de l'animosité envers le jeune homme aux cheveux indisciplinés. Elle ne le jugeait pas mauvais, juste trop sûre de sa propre valeur.

Elle mangeait souvent avec Peter et aidait celui-ci lors de certains cours. Il avait un réel blocage avec la magie, comme s'il était incapable de lancer le moindre petit sort.

Elle poussa un soupir en remarquant qu'il était déjà l'heure de la reprise des cours et qu'elle avait métamorphose. Elle se mit en route assez rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard et par conséquent, faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Elle essaya de se rappeler de la formule qui était censée transformer sa goutte d'eau en une simple pastille de menthe. C'était un cours réellement intéressant mais il était plus que dure de croire que l'on pouvait effectivement changer quelque chose en pastille de menthe ou autre.

Le professeur MacGonagal lui avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait juste d'une question de croire ou pas. Si on pense qu'on ne peut y arriver ou encore que cette action est irréalisable alors on échouera toujours en cette matière, peu importe le temps qu'on aura passé à l'étudier.

C'était une autre chose qui horripilait Lily chez James Potter. Il était imbattable en métamorphose, et en la plupart des autres cours mis à part en potion. Il réussissait parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il allait y arriver, cela ne pouvait être autrement. C'était un trait de caractère qui exaspérait la petite fille. Ce garçon était trop sûre de lui-même pour son propre bien.

Elle arriva devant la salle de classe, deux minutes avant la sonnerie, parfaitement à l'heure. Elle alla s'installer au deuxième rang, le mieux situé si on voulait suivre correctement sans être collé au professeur.

La voix grave et sérieuse de sa directrice de maison retentit et le cours commença. Il s'agissait de réussir à transformer une coccinelle et fourmi, ce qui était évidemment pas facile quand votre coccinelle décidait qu'il ferait beau dimanche. Au moins il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre les deux insectes.

•••

James s'emmerdait ferme. Sa coccinelle était rapidement devenue fourmi pour ensuite se faire changer en papillon, puis en limace. Il avait été -presque chaudement- félicité par MacGonagal qui lui avait quand même demandé de ne pas en faire trop et de respecter le niveau de ses camarades.

Il avait pourtant bien vu la lueur dans les yeux froids de son professeur. Une lueur d'affection et surtout d'admiration. Il savait cependant qu'elle ne lui laisserait passer aucunes de ses blagues.

C'était même pas drôle, ils ne pouvaient pas soudoyer les profs.

Sirius poussa un soupire profond. Lui aussi avait fini son travail depuis un long moment et s'amusait à regarder les mouches volées. Ils auraient dû ramener du poil à gratter de chez zonko qui, en plus de causer une démangeaison totalement, provoquait aussi un sort de GuiliGuili. James adorait cette poudre.

Alors qu'il allait proposer à Sirius de se divertir un peu, son regard se posa sur une toute petite fille, installée devant lui à une place décalée. Elle avait l'air d'une petite sourie blanche, s'acharnant sur son malheureux insecte qui ne semblait pas vouloir rester en place.

Il pouvait apercevoir son profil pâle et son petit nez mutin. Ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés. Son air boudeur faisait d'elle une poupée aux lèvres roses.

Il l'a trouva réellement mignonne, toute frêle. Il avait envie qu'elle le regarde, une lueur de reconnaissance et d'admiration dans le regard. Il esquissa une grimace quand elle déforma affreusement la formule de métamorphose. Décidément, elle avait besoins de lui.

Il déchira un bout de son parchemin et se mis à lui jeter des boulettes en la hélant avec une discrétion qu'un serpent à sonnette n'aurait pu lui envier.

« Psssst, hey psssssst ! »

Le manège n'eut aucun effet et elle continua son travail avec acharnement.

Frustré, un peu blessé dans son orgueil de mâle pré pubère, James fronça les sourcils et chercha un moyen de la détourner de sa tâche. Son regard chocolat dériva alors sur la chevelure flamboyante de sa camarade et l'idée surgit dans sa tête.

D'une main leste il lui agrippa une épaisse mèche de cheveux et tira dessus et murmurant un peu -beaucoup- fort :

« Carotte hey, CAROTTE ! »

Lily n'avait _jamais_ supporté la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa mère disait que c'était mignon comme couleur. Elle, la trouvait juste repoussante. À chaque fois qu'on lui faisait remarquer la couleur de ses cheveux d'une quelqu'une manière, elle devenait comme folle.

Pétunia s'était servie de cet argument pour signifier à ses parents que Lily avait été peut être adoptée étant donné qu'elle était la seule personne de la famille à posséder cette horreur d'orange ainsi que des pouvoirs de monstre. Ils étaient pratiquement tous blonds et tous moldus.

Cela lui avait valut une gifle bien sentie ainsi qu'une interdiction de sortir, n'ayant pour résultat de précipité la haine de la grande sœur envers la petite.

Leur père avait dit à Pétunia que son propre grand-père avait eu les cheveux aussi rouge que ceux de sa sœur et que c'était tout à fait formidable de compter une sorcière dans la famille.

Aussi Lily tourna lentement la tête vers James Potter, les yeux emplis de rage et de haine. Sous le coup de la colère ils étaient devenus d'un vert foncé pénétrant.

James fut subjugué par le regard de la petite fille -elle était vraiment très mignonne en colère- si bien qu'il ne vit pas arriver le sort qu'elle lui lançait.

La rousse frémissait de colère. Sa baguette se leva d'elle-même et une image submergea son esprit. Potter était un insecte, un insecte répugnant, à écraser, à supprimer. La formule passa ses lèvres avec force, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Deux secondes plus tard, Potter était affublé de sémillantes mandibules et de deux antennes aussi ridicules qu'impressionnantes.

Lily restait là, ébahit. Elle avait pratiquement réussit à transformer Potter en fourmi mâle (les femelles fourmis les tuant une fois leur travail fini). Une joie sans borne l'envahit alors qu'un sourire éblouissant, accompagné par un rire cristallin, prit possession d'elle.

Le garçon, encore sous le choc, la fixait avec ahurissement. Puis la surprise fut remplacée par la rage et l'admiration et quand il la vit rire à ses dépends son sang ne fit qu'un tour !

« NON MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! ARRETE DE RIRE ! »

Le professeur, déjà alerté par le sort fortement articulé par Lily, accouru sur place. Elle fut sidérée par ce qu'elle vit. Elle rendit à James sa forme initiale au grand désespoir de Sirius qui riait comme un fou, alors qu'elle admonestait Lily en lui donnant deux heures de colles.

Celle-ci s'était calmée et pinçait les lèvres, ne regrettant nullement son geste. Le reste du cours se passa simplement, les élèves regardaient Lily avec un rien d'admiration alors que James grommelait dans son menton.

•••

La rousse continua tranquillement sa transformation, se rendant compte qu'elle y arrivait presque avec facilité à présent. Il suffisait de ce figurer le résultat qu'on voulait obtenir impeccablement dans sa tête et de prononcer la formule en l'articulant convenablement. Évidemment il faillait aussi y _croire_.

En fait c'était le plus dur. C'était pour ça que Peter ne réussissait rien en magie, il ne croyait pas être capable d'y arriver. Il était persuadé d'être inutile, un boulet pour tout le monde. C'était avec un tel comportement qu'il le devenait.

Le cours pris fin et en sorti une Lily radieuse, que le professeur MacGonagal avait encouragé malgré le petit _incident_ du début d'heure.

Alors qu'elle se rendait au cours de sortilège une main l'agrippa et la retenue. Elle se retrouva alors devant un James Potter à l'air boudeur.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser tout de même ! Déclara t-il alors. »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandir comme des soucoupes. Elle éclata ensuite d'un rire moqueur qui fit froncer les sourcils de James.

« Parce que tu t'es excusé toi peut être ? En plus ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas voulu te transformer en une minuscule fourmi bonne à écraser. »

Le jeune Gryffondor n'était pas content. De quel droit lui parlait-elle ainsi ? Et puis il n'était pas horrible de se faire appeler Carotte. Le fait de se voir pousser des mandibules étaient une toute autre chose. L'un ne valait pas l'autre, du moins à son avis.

« Je ne t'ai même pas insulté ! Je voulais juste te donner un conseil. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu es bouchée.

- Mais te gènes pas, continu à me descendre moins que terre ! Siffla t-elle, furieuse. T'est-il seulement arrivé au cerveau que certaines personnes n'aiment pas que l'on se moque, même involontairement, de leur physique. Je doute que tu aimes te faire traiter de Balai brosse. »

Sirius pouffa et James eut un sourire charmeur et penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Peter était totalement terrorisé de voir Lily s'en prendre à James Potter. Elle aurait dû s'excuser de suite. C'est ce que lui aurait fait.

« Les surnoms ne me dérangent pas, Carotte. »

Un lourd silence se fit entendre, coupé par un claquement retentissant. Lily partit, fière, la tête extrêmement droite, les lèvres pincées.

James la regardait ébahi, la main tenant sa joue rouge alors que Sirius se moquait de lui, plié en deux. Le jeune homme se reprit enfin et donna une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.

« Je crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup ! »

Il éclata d'un petit rire alors que James le fusillait du regard. Ils se retournèrent alors, partant dans la même direction que leur camarde de maison quelques minutes plutôt.

Peter tomba au sol quand James le bouscula, de mauvaise humeur.

•••

Les temps suivants furent assez mouvementés, surtout pour Lily. James lui faisait payer ça claque en essayant par tous les moyens de la ridiculiser devant leurs professeurs. Il réussissait la plupart du temps mais c'était s'en compter sur la jeune fille, très douée en cours.

Les professeurs l'aimaient bien et ils avaient rapidement remarqué que James Potter s'en prenait à elle. MacGonagal l'avait même prit en flagrant délit. Il était entrain de lancer un sort de collage sur la robe de Lily, faisant en sorte que celle-ci reste attaché à son siège quand elle devrait se lever pour monter son sort à sa directrice de maison.

Cela avait valu trois heures de retenues au jeune homme en compagnie de Rusard, le nouveau concierge acariâtre, qui aimait voir les trophées en parfaits états. James devait connaître par cœur chaque récompense que les élèves avaient reçues durant les deux derniers siècles.

Lily de son côté faisant le maximum pour battre Potter en classe. Elle n'accepterait pas que cet insupportable gamin la batte ! Il avait osé l'appelé Carotte. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais !

•••

Les deux heures de retenues de Lily avaient eu lieu une semaine après le fameux cours de métamorphose. Elle s'était rendue au bureau de sa directrice un peu inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais été collée de sa vie. Certes elle ne regrettait pas son geste mais elle aurait préféré mettre ce temps à profit pour s'avancer sur la synthèse qu'elle avait à rendre pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

MacGonagal l'attendait, si sévère avec sa monture de lunettes rectangulaires. La rousse aurait presque regretté d'avoir jeter un sort à James Potter. Seulement il l'avait _réellement_ mérité. Alors elle pinça ses lèvres et attendit qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Miss Evans vous allez trier les livres que vous voyez là, elle désigna une pile impressionnante d'ouvrage qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et vous les répertoriez par ordre de parution. Certaines dates doivent être effacées, vous avec donc une loupe à votre disposition. Vous avez les deux heures et votre baguette est interdite. »

Elle tendit la main et la petite fille lui donna sa complémentarité avec difficulté. Elle n'aimait pas s'en séparer. Son professeur sorti, la laissant seule.

Lily souffla en regardant la pile. Deux heures. Jamais elle n'aurait le temps. Elle secoua sa tête, remonta ses manches et se mit au travail.

Quand elle eut fini, deux heures et demie plus tard, les dos en compote, les yeux brûlant et la main douloureuse, elle jura la mort de James Potter par décapitation.

•••

Alors que tout le monde s'afférait autour des tables du petit-déjeuner, Lily traînait des pieds, l'air morose. Elle s'assit à la première place libre qui arriva près d'elle et s'y effondra. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi la nuit dernière, voulant absolument finir son devoir d'enchantement. Elle s'était laissé emporté par un flot de créativité et avait gratté son parchemin jusqu'à une heure au moins. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se couchait si tard, la première fois ayant été le soir de sa retenue.

Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille au ralentit alors que de son autre main elle cherchait sa petite gélule habituelle. Elle haïssait réellement sa taille et cette fichue carence. Elle l'empêchait de faire des tonnes de chose. À cause de cela, elle était dispensée de cours de balai, elle qui aurait adoré voler, cette sensation de liberté grisante qu'on devait ressentire dans les airs. Eh bien non, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Condamnée à être petite. En fait ce n'était pas sûr ! Qui sait, son médecin lui avait dit que cela se régulait et que bientôt, elle ne serait plus obliger de prendre ces médicaments ! Un jour, elle jurait qu'elle dépasserait sa mère.

Alors qu'elle allait porter le petit enrobage de gélatine à sa bouche, la gélule se faufila hors de sa main comme par magie. De suite elle se retourna pour voir qui était l'auteur de ce méfait innommable ! Ces médicaments étaient prescrits sur ordonnance et elle avait pile le compte pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Pas question d'en perdre une seule petite.

James, intrigué par ce petit truc bleu que tenait Evans dans sa main et s'apprêtait à enfourner dans sa bouche, n'avait pas hésité longtemps à utiliser subtilement le sort d'attraction, qu'on étudiait en 4 ème année. Il fut un peu déçu de voir que c'était une mini capsule. Ce fut le regard furieux que lui jeta la jeune fille qui lui fit comprendre que ce truc était précieux.

Elle faillit se jeter sur lui, les griffes sorties. Elle était belle ainsi. Elle avait quand même un peu de force mais il n'eut aucun mal à la maintenir loin de ce truc bleu.

« Du calme Evans, je veux juste voir ce que c'est ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu ingères quelque chose de mauvais.

- Rend-le moi juste, Potter, cela ne te regarde pas ! C'est à moi ! »

Le garçon se contentait de rire, se moquant ouvertement de la petite fille.

« Laisse tombé Evans, tu es trop petite et trop faible, tu n'arrivera jamais à me battre. »

Ce fut LES paroles en trop. Furieuse, pleine de honte et de haine, elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre. De surprise, le gryffondor lâcha la pilule qui fut écrasée par l'une de ses épaisses semelles.

Lily était haletante et quand elle vit la poudre que contenait son médicament éparpillé au sol elle s'écroula, de grosse larmes coulant de ses joues. Le manque de sommeil mélangé à une fragilité mentale due au refus de soit même était un mélange assez détonnant.

James était très gêné par l'état dans lequel il avait mis sa camarade. Il passait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire.

« Je te hais Potter, je te déteste ! Il faut toujours que tu casses tout ! Mêles toi de ce qui te regardes, une fois seulement dans ta vie ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que les autres peuvent vivre. »

Et elle partie en courant, trébuchant maladroitement. James avait toujours collé dans sa rétine, l'image de la petite fille pleurant, ses yeux baignés de larme le fixant avec rage et il déglutit.

« Tu devrais aller t'excuser. »

La voix douce et calme de Remus Lupin s'éleva dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

« Pardon ? »

Son camarde soupira et secoua la tête, l'air bien lasse pour un enfant de onze ans.

« Tu devrais aller t'excuser si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'en veuille vraiment. »

•••

Alors que la première neige de la saison fondait à grosses gouttes, Lily jetait rageusement des pierres dans le lac, se moquant pas mal du calamar qui habitait dans ses profondeurs. Au contraire, elle aurait voulu le voir sortir et aller régler son compte à James Potter.

Sachant que cela était impossible pour la simple et bonne raison que le calamar serait mort sans eau, elle jeta une pierre un peu plus lourde du plus fort qu'elle put. Celle-ci entra dans l'eau calme, éclaboussant la surface en vaguelette.

Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il s'agisse de Potter. Lapider Potter. Le dépecer. Le décapiter ! Le faire souffrire. Très lentement. Faire augmenter la douleur avec délectation. Que cela devait être beau!

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel et se les essuya à l'aide de la manche de sa robe. Elle savait bien qu'elle serait incapable de faire subir ça à quelqu'un. Pas même à un animal.

Et puis Potter ne devait pas être _si_ méchant que ça. Seulement un peut bête et surtout trop sûr de lui. Et puis elle repensa à l'épisode « carotte » et se renfrogna, jurant que Potter était un incroyable crétin !

Alors qu'une grosse goutte lui tombait sur le nez elle soupira et balança un nouveau galet dans l'eau. Elle ne voulait pas aller en cours. Pas ce matin. Elle était fatigué et ne se sentait pas bien. Le mal du pays peut être. Ses parents lui manquaient.

Elle se leva pourtant résigné à aller chercher son sac de cours à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait certes encore le temps avant son premier cours mais elle voulait relire la leçon de sortilège qu'ils avaient vu hier.

Totalement plongée dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas la masse spectaculaire qui se trouvait devant elle et fonça dessus. Elle se retrouva alors les quatre fers en l'air, perdue. Une main gigantesque la remis sur pied et lui retira à l'aide de grandes tapes la poussière et autres saletés qui s'étaient déposés sur ses vêtements.

Hagrid se tenait devant elle, un sourire éclatant découpant son visage. Il lui avait fait peur la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, alors qu'il les menait à l'école et pour tout dire, elle n'était pas vraiment plus rassurée à présent.

Pourtant l'homme, ou plutôt le géant, n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Il était juste un peu imposant pour elle, naine. Elle avait eu très peur la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lors de son arrivé à Poudlard.

« Hé bien hé bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Une jeune première année ! Je suis Hagrid, le garde chasse et toi tu es… ?

- Lily, Lily Evans. Je suis à Gryffondor. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit sa maison, c'était sortit tout seul. Peut être parce qu'elle était fière d'appartenir aux lions d'or.

Elle lui tendit alors la main, plus par réflexe de bienséance qu'autre chose, et il la serra en retour, ne mesurant visiblement pas sa force. Lily contrôla du mieux qu'elle put la grimace de douleur qui menaçait de venir décorer son visage. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été poli.

« Mais t'as pleuré ! S'écria t-il d'un coup alors qu'il relâchait sa petite menotte de l'étau de sa main. »

Lily rougit de honte et baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle n'aimait pas être faible. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de pester mentalement contre Potter et de le maudire jusqu'à la 15ème génération, priant pour la pauvre femme qui aurait le courage d'épouser un tel abrutit et de lui jurer fidélité, Hagrid la poussait vers sa cabane.

« On va prendre une bonne tasse de thé et tu me raconteras tes malheurs. »

Il avait une telle force que la rousse n'eut même pas dans l'idée de le contredire. C'est donc bon grès malgré qu'elle entra dans l'antre du gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

•••

Crocdur soufflait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la petite fille que son maître avait emmenée chez eux. Elle était si petite que même assise sur une des immenses chaises que comptait la cabane, il lui arrivait à la taille.

Ce n'était pas rare que Hagrid invite des enfants à prendre le thé. C'était quelqu'un de gentil et beaucoup l'appréciait, mis à part les Serpentards qui le prenaient pour un domestique.

Alors qu'il faisait chauffer de l'eau dans une énorme bouilloire cabossée, Lily observait tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était une pièce impressionnante, tout y était grand. Du chien aux petites cuillères, qui avait la taille d'une louche chez elle. Et puis il y avait toutes ses créatures.

Une espèce de chauve-souris toute poilue pendait au plafond, se confondant avec les cageots, les herbes et les jambons qui séchaient là.

Ce n'était pas très bien rangé, ce n'était pas spécialement propre et il y avait des tonnes de choses hétéroclites, comme ce berceau moldu ou était confortablement installé une sorte de blaireau au long museau et aux poils raillés noir et blanc. Pourtant, on si sentait bien. Il y avait une atmosphère paisible accompagné d'une odeur de grands-parents tout à fait attachante. Le sifflement virulent de l'eau résumait bien la situation. On se sentait tout de site bien dans cet endroit.

Hagrid, affairé aux fourneaux, lui tendit une assiette de biscuits qui avait l'air aussi délectable que de petits cailloux de grès. Pourtant Lily en prit un avec le sourire et le mangea avec un faux appétit, essayant de ne pas grimacer. Le goût était assez proche de celui de son médicament contre la diarrhée. On aurait dit du plâtre. (Ndz : Je ne sais pas si le Smecta existait déjà à cette époque mais bon.)

Un mug aussi gros qu'un seau de plage fut posé devant elle, vite remplit d'un thé fumant à la couleur plus que foncée. Le Earl Grey devait avoir longtemps infusé, ce qui la surpris, elle n'était pas là depuis dix minutes et l'eau venait pratiquement d'être retirée du feu. Elle jeta un rapide regard à la théière fêlée et compris rapidement la raison de ce fort coloris de l'eau : le demi-géant avait mis au moins six sachets à thé pour combler son imposante théière.

Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, soufflant sur sa propre tasse et buvant une longue gorée. La jeune Gryffondor écarquilla ses yeux. Le liquide était bouillant.

« Si tu m'disais la raison pour laquelle tu as pleuré ? »

Il la regardait, l'air grave, un petit peu inquiet. Alors qu'elle allait lui raconter l'histoire du terrible James Potter et de son ego surdimensionné pour un être aussi petit, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et quelqu'un entra dans l'unique pièce que comptait la cabane.

James Potter, l'être à l'ego surdimensionné lui-même, se tenait là, un grand sourire aux lèvres et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'écria :

« Je te retrouve enfin Evans ! Tu sais que tu as faillit me faire peur ! »

Et il alla s'installer à la gigantesque table sans demandé l'avis de quiconque.

« On a pas idée de disparaître comme ça, vraiment ! Et si tu t'étais perdue hein ! On m'aurait accusé moi alors que, pour une fois, j'aurais été innocent. Je veux bien être collé mais pour ce que j'ai réellement fait. »

Lily avait la bouche ouverte en O et fixait le jeune homme avec incrédulité. Comment pouvait-on être autant sans gène ? Surtout à onze ans ! Le comportement du brun la dépassait totalement. Hagrid n'avait même pas l'air choqué. Au contraire il souriait à pleine dans au porque pique humain que le Gryffondor était et lui servit une tasse de thé pratiquement instantanément, en reversant un bon demi-litre à côté.

James le remercie d'un geste de la tête et se mit à souffler sur sa tasse avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée. Pendant ce temps le Garde chasse avait prit la parole :

« Je l'ai trouvé près du lac, elle avait les yeux tout rouge. J'espère bien que ceux qui l'on fait pleurer s'en repent amèrement ! Comment peut on s'en prendre à une fillette si mignonne ? »

James grimaça en entendant son ami qualifier Evans de « mignonne » de son point de vue, elle n'avait rien de mignonne, c'était plutôt une brute féminine. Il avait pourtant pali en apprenant qu'elle avait pleuré de sa faute. Il n'aimait pas faire pleurer les autres, mis à part les Serpentard.

« Oui, c'est vraiment horrible ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots. Potter était ridicule.

James qui l'avait remarqué rajouta avec malice :

« Une carotte c'est si adorable, surtout quand c'est petit. »

Cela lui valut un bon coup de pied dans le tibia accompagné par un regard mitraillette. Il se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire crispé. Hagrid, qui n'avait rien remarqué, approuva, provoquant une forte pulsion meurtrière chez Lily.

La conversation dériva ensuite vers la raison de la venue de James au grand plaisir de la rousse. Pas qu'elle est spécialement envie de savoir pourquoi Potter était là mais de cette manière on ne parlait plus de son cas.

« Oh, j'étais juste à la recherche d'Evans. Elle est partie comme une furie et je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtises, comme elle en a tant l'habitude. Comme je ne la trouvai pas j'ai décidé de vous rendre visite pour vous donner des nouvelles d'Artémis et savoir s'il était arrivé ! »

Lily remarqua que les yeux de Potter avaient la mauvaise habitude de briller. Quelle idée d'avoir des yeux brillants, franchement ? Et puis de qui voulait-il parler ? Qui était ce « il » qui devait arriver ? Qui était Artémis ? Les réponses à ses questions ne tardèrent pas à lui arriver.

« Je suis ravi de savoir que ta chouette va bien, c'est une bonne petite ! La prochaine fois que tu veux faire une expérience sur la possibilité d'envoyer un paquet imposant de bombabouses par voie de chouette vérifie d'abord si celle-ci en supporte l'odeur. »

James grimaça à nouveau.

« Je n'avais aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Artémis est la plus belle. Mes parents me l'ont offerte pour mes dix ans. Elle est à l'image de son maître : parfaite. »

Il dit cela avec un sourire suffisant, faisant un clin d'œil à Lily qui fit rire Hagrid et donc trembler les murs de la maison. Evans grogna de dédain, l'ignorant. Il était réellement impossible.

« Quant au Niffleur que tu m'as demandé, il est là. »

Le demi-géant désigna le berceau et la créature que Lily avait remarqué un peu plutôt avec adoration. Il se tourna ensuite avec suspicion vers le jeune Gryffondor.

« Tu ne prépares pas une blague quelconque j'espère ? »

Potter pris une pose dramatique et se mit à trembler des lèvres.

« Vraiment, Hagrid, j'aurais cru que vous auriez un peu plus confiance en moi ! Vous me croyez donc aussi vil que cela ? Vous savez la passion qui m'anime en ce qui concerne les Niffleurs et leurs incroyables facultés ! Je suis profondément blessé. »

Lily se retient de lever, à nouveau, les yeux aux ciels. Potter aimait réellement poser. Comme si on pouvait sincèrement croire un tel récit d'ânerie !

« Oh, James je n'voulais pas te faire de la peine ! Tu m'as tellement ému la dernière fois avec ton histoire ! Je sais à quel point il est dur de perdre ainsi un animal surtout quand il est si attendrissant. »

A priori, il était possible de croire une telle histoire. Lily devait avoir des yeux aussi gros que des roudoudous moldus à la fraise. James pouffa dans sa main, donnant l'impression de pleurnicher.

Hagrid lui tapota plutôt fort le dos. C'était tellement dur de perdre un animal. James continua la comédie encore un peu mais n'aimant pas tromper le demi-géant il se frotta bien fort les yeux de façon à les rougir et cessa de rigoler.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des cours, des professeurs et du reste puis prirent congé. Hagrid donna le petit animal à James. Le Niffleur le renifla un instant, essayant de voir s'il ne portait pas d'or sur lui et se blottit finalement dans ses bras, ayant fait chou blanc.

Lily remercia le garde chasse, encore étonnée de voir qu'il était spécialement crédule. À moins que Potter n'ai réellement une passion pour les animaux. Elle en doutait cependant.

Les deux camarades se rendirent ensemble au château, James devait se dépêcher de mettre le Niffleur dans son dortoir avant le premier cours qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Lily lui jeta un regard suspect.

« Tu as réellement l'intention de l'élever ? Ou tu prends cet homme, adorable, pour un vrai imbécile ? »

Potter secoua la tête, comme désespéré.

« Evans, Evans Evans ! Franchement, tu imagines bien que ce merveilleux animal fera un effet formidable dans la salle des professeurs ! Hagrid est sympas mais un peu naïf, comme toi quoi ! »

Lily bouillait littéralement. Elle se planta devant Potter et le fusilla de ses grands yeux forêt.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale bonhomme Potter ! Tu ne mérites même pas l'amitié d'Hagrid ! »

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, laissant derrière elle un James stupéfait. Pour qui se prenait donc ce petit arrogant ?

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à James pour se reprendre. Il lui courut après en hurlant :

« Hey Carotte, CAROTTE, tu ne m'as même pas demandé pourquoi je te cherchais !

- Peut-être parce que je m'en fous, répondit la petite fille, furieuse qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle lui disait. »

Cela scotcha le brun et ravis la rousse. Que c'était bien de crier sur James Potter.

•••

Deux jours plus tard, un Niffleur était lancé dans la salle des professeurs, détruisant avec délicatesse la salle pour trouver les quelques plumes d'or et les quelques pièces qui y traînaient. Cela fit grand bruit mais personne ne fut accusé.

Hagrid fut blessé mais pardonna bien vite à James, tellement la tête de MacGonagal était hilarante.

Lily n'estima pas la plaisanterie et la jugea de mauvais goût. Elle se rendait souvent chez Hagrid, allant voir et nourrir l'animal qu'elle appréciait bien, malgré son manque d'affection. Et puis le demi géant était tellement gentil. Elle nota tout de même de ne JAMAIS toucher à nourriture qu'il préparait.

Elle c'était fait là son premier ami.

•••

Sirius s'ennuyait. La blague du Niffleur les avait bien fais rire mais cela faisait déjà deux bonnes semaines qu'ils l'avaient faite. Il avait besoin d'autre chose. Et puis il voulait faire de nouvelles connaissances.

Il voulait un groupe.

Il souffla en voyant James bavant sur une revue de Quidditch. Bien sûr lui-même aimait ce sport. Il adorait voler. Mais il trouvait les balais dépassés, hors d'usage. Il lui aurait fallu quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus imposant pour voler. Évidemment il n'en avait rien dit à James, commentant par ses pensées un crime de l'aise majesté.

Pour son ami, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la légèreté et la finesse d'un balai. Une simple brindille pour lui. C'était beau, certes, ça faisait voler, d'accord mais ça ne faisait pas beaucoup plus.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, attirant, enfin, l'attention de son si-bien-coiffé-ami.

« Je m'fais chier ! »

Un sourire ironique vient orner les lèvres rouges de James.

« Naannn pas possible ! Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas te languire d'amour en soufflant ainsi comme un bœuf ! »

Sirius le fusilla faussement du regard et lui tira puérilement la langue.

« Ne me dis surtout pas de faire mon travail, je te transforme en fourmi sinon ! »

Ce fut au tour de James de tirer la langue à son ami. L'incident de James en cours de métamorphose avait le don de lui donner le sourire même deux mois après. Ce souvenir plaisait moins au brun. Il adorait pourtant embêter Lily Evans. Sa carotte partait au quart de tour. Et puis ses yeux étaient tellement beaux emplis de rages.

Quelque instant plus tard les deux amis jugeant qu'il était temps pour eux de se trouver une blague à se mettre sous la dent, sortirent de la salle commune, dans la ferme intention de bien se marrer.

•••

Peter cherchait désespérément la bibliothèque. Lily lui avait promis de lui expliquer le dernier cours de sortilège et il avait rendez-vous à quatre heures dix avec elle, là-bas. Seulement il était nul en repérage, nul en orientation.

Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné de s'être trompé une bonne dizaine de fois de chemin. De toute manière il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il serait forcément en retard, comme à chaque fois, se ferait gentiment reprendre par une Lily qui passerait des heures à essayer de lui faire comprendre comment on lançait un bête sort de déplacement.

Il en avait marre d'être ce qu'il était. Il en avait toujours eu marre amis il n'avait jamais rien fait pour changer. Il était un éternel défaitiste. Il ne pouvait RIEN réussir. C'était comme ça point final.

C'était en parti pour cela qu'il admirait James Potter et Sirius Black. Ces deux là réussissaient tous ce qu'ils entreprenaient et avec brio. Ils avaient même reçu un sourire de MacGonagal qui les adoraient malgré leurs farces. Ils étaient même connus des septièmes années.

Ils avaient tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Peter leur admirait pour cela mais les jalousait aussi. Ils avaient déjà tant de chose, pourquoi lui n'avait-il rien ? Pas un bon point pour lui. Pas une tâche noire pour eux.

La vie était décidément injuste et cruelle.

Il essaya de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas être si dur de se sortir de là pour trouver la bibliothèque ! Le problème était qu'il avait peur. Le couloir était sombre et il était presque certain de se trouver près des appartements des Serpentard. Rien de très bons pour lui quoi.

•••

Ce qui faisait rire Sirius était le fait qu'ils se rendaient toujours du côté des Serpentards quand ils s'emmerdaient. À croire que c'était dans le sang de faire chier les pauvres et vicieux vert et argent. En fait ils avaient été créés pour ça : Faire passer le temps de Sirius Black et James Potter. C'était une destinée comme une autre. Bien plus noble que celle de devenir expert en magie noire.

James avait enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et sifflotait un air à la mode. Leurs pas résonnaient contre le sol. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits aux alentours, du moins pas au moment présent. Ce ne fut plus le cas deux secondes plus tard.

Un cri étouffé, saccadé s'éleva, enfla et explosa contre les murs humides. Pourtant le son fut étouffé. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes aux deux amis pour être sur les lieux du « crime ». C'est là qu'ils virent un groupe de Serpentard justement, s'en prendre à un petit garçon. Ils n'arrivaient pas bien à distingué son visage.

Les autres l'insultaient durement, se moquant. Ils lui avaient jeté un sort qui rendait ses vêtements transparents et s'amusaient à présent à inscrire des propos diffament sur le visage du garçon. Celui-ci sanglotait. Il suppliait. Il voulait qu'on le laisse. Il n'avait rien fait. Rien. Si ce n'est exister.

La suite se passa rapidement. Alors que James lançait un sort d'alerte, Sirius visait le groupe d'individu, les aveuglant. Il ne pouvait pas tenir un long moment et James dut faire rapidement. Il courut tirer le garçon des griffes des sixièmes années et le poussa devant lui, lui criant de courir. Sirius, épuisé les suivit deux secondes plus tard. Il ne fallait pas rester là, les professeurs n'allaient pas tardés.

Ils stoppèrent leur avancée quand ils arrivèrent à proximité des locaux Gryffondor, haletants, les deux amis abordant un sourire de deux kilomètres de long. Ça avait été un beau sauvetage. Peter lui ne réalisait pas encore très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leva un regard emplit de reconnaissance et d'admiration vers Sirius et James, regard qui leur plut, flattant considérablement leur ego. Il n'arriva qu'à bredouillé un merci pathétique et baissa la tête honteux.

James et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide et virent qu'ils avaient eut la même idée. Le même genre de sourire prit place sur leurs deux visages.

C'est de cette manière que Peter fut placé sous leur protection en tant qu'ami. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il était maladroit et d'une timidité affligeante, du moins de leur point de vue, mais bien vite ils se mirent à l'apprécier et à le considérer comme membre de leur groupe à par entière.

•••

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Peter ! Je m'en fous ! Va jouer le lèche-cul et fout moi la paix puisque tu ne veux pas que Potter et Black prenne mal ton « amitié » avec moi. »

Lily avait sifflé ses mots les yeux plissés, la rage coulant sur sa langue. Elle était contente que Peter ait des amis, quoi que les deux autres abrutis n'étaient pas forcément ce qui lui aurait fallu, mais elle avait du mal à gober le fait que le garçon lui dise, certes avec un air désolé, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus parler ensemble puisque James et elle ne s'entendaient pas et qu'il ne voulait pas aller contre James. Pour un peu elle aurait fait un civet de Potter.

Peter se faisait plus petit encore devant la rage de la petite fille. Ses yeux étaient aussi flamboyants que ses cheveux et elle faisait réellement peur. Ils étaient dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, en route pour leur chez eux à l'occasion des vacances de Noël, enfin.

Alors que le train enchaînait un virage qui leur fit légèrement perdre l'équilibre, Potter arriva, bien trop joyeux pour la rousse.

« Peter, tu viens ? On s'est trouvé un compartiment vers le fond, à l'opposé du wagon des préfets. Carotte, passe les pires vacances de ta vie. Mauvais Noël et effroyable nouvelle année en avance !

- Puisses-tu t'étouffer avec ta connerie, siffla sa camarade, tournant des talons, se moquant de Peter comme de la dernière couche de Potter, celui-ci devait d'ailleurs en porté vu sa maturité. »

Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver un compartiment libre. Il y avait certes une jeune fille dedans mais celle-ci semblait plongée dans son livre au point d'oublier ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Lily remarqua son uniforme aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Elle ne devait pas être en première année, son visage ne lui disait rien.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa colocataire de wagon elle décida que celle-ci ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle ouvrit donc un ouvrage sur les potions que son professeur lui avait prêté entre deux mots visant à la convaincre de faire partie de son « groupe d'élite ». Elle avait refusé pour la cinquantième fois depuis la rentrée, espérant qu'il ne continuerait pas à la harcelée ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

En feuilletant le manuscrit elle fit le point de son premier trimestre. Ce n'était pas catastrophique, la plupart des professeurs la trouvaient brillante bien qui lui reste quelques lacunes de bases. Elle évoluait naturellement dans le monde magique comme si elle y avait toujours vécue. Certes, certaines choses la déconcertaient ou la rendaient perplexe. L'utilité qu'il y avait à lancer des sorts pour des tâches comme le ménage ou la vaisselle, si on devait le faire autant le faire bien et sois même. Mais elle s'en sortait pas mal dans l'ensemble.

Elle sourit, heureuse de retrouver bientôt ses parents, sa sœur, son appartement, sa chambre, son petit univers. Brusquement elle ferma le livre et redressa la tête. Elle fut étonnée de voir que la jeune fille blonde la fixait, ses yeux châtains avides de curiosité. Celle-ci, surprise, mit quelques secondes avant de se recomposer un visage impassible et de se replonger dans son livre.

Lily étonnée par cette attitude se posa bons nombres de questions qui restèrent sans réponses. Le reste du trajet se passa à merveille, sans que les deux filles ne s'adressent la parole. Quand le train arriva en gare, la blonde se dépêcha étrangement alors que Lily se battait avec sa valise coincée dans le porte bagage.

Elle sortie rapidement du quai 9 ¾ pour retrouver ses parents. Sa mère était là, petite dans la foule, ses yeux bleus lumineux ressortant de son visage pâle alors que sa courte chevelure auburn volait autour de sa tête. La rousse fronça les sourcils en ne voyant ni son père ni sa sœur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauter dans les bras de Lucille Evans, riant comme une folle. Sa mère la serra fort fort dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille combien elle lui avait manqué et combien elle était fière d'elle.

Elles partirent bras dessus bras dessous, se racontant de petites anecdotes amusantes. Lucille voulait tout savoir du monde magique et envahissait sa fille de questions, ne l'a laissant pas même le temps de répondre. Ce comportement amusait follement Lily, retrouvant bien là sa mère.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la voiture, garé dans le parking souterrain. La valise fut jetée dans le coffre et toutes deux montèrent non sans s'attacher.

« Tu verras qu'il n'y a rien de bien changer à la maison. Pétunia passe son bac (3) cette année donc elle révise, déjà, mais ça tu le sais sûrement. Elle n'a pas pu venir à cause d'un oral qu'elle a à préparer pour Lundi. Elle ne sera en vacances que le 23 au soir. Ton père lui va revenir le 24 au matin, il a été appelé en France pour une conférence sur Marie-Antoinette et son implication dans la Révolution française. Tu le connais, il n'a pas pu refuser. Sinon le programme de la journée est le suivant : Je te dépose à la maison puis je cours à l'hôpital voir deux ou trois patients. Durant ce temps tu t'installes, tu te reposes. Je rentrerai tôt et je préparai un festin digne des récits des mille et une nuits ! Ça te va ma puce ? »

Lily contra difficilement un sourire d'autodérision. Comme si elle pouvait faire autrement ! Comme d'habitude sa mère rentrerait à pas d'heure, comme d'habitude elle serait chargée du repas. C'était une bonne chose en faite, sa génitrice était nulle en cuisine.

« Ahh si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir là chérie. »

La femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux, oubliant de regarder sa route et se faisant donc klaxonner par un autre automobiliste à cause de l'embardée qu'elle venait de faire. Immédiatement elle me couvera d'insulte féministe et bien sentie.

À côté d'elle sa plus jeune fille soupirait, légèrement abattue. Non décidément, rien n'avait changé.

•••

James fut de suite assaillit par sa mère. Celle-ci le serra fort contre elle, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblotantes. Il grimaça. Évidemment sa mère n'avait pu retenir les effluves de sentiments, ça lui était impossible. À croire que ça mère aurait dû s'appeler Madeleine ou pire, Mimie Geignarde.

Son père était plus en retrait mais le regardait avec un grand sourire, tout aussi ravi de revoir son grand fiston. Quand sa femme l'eut enfin lâché, ce qui prit quelques bonnes minutes, il lui ébouriffa sa tignasse un peu plus et déclara de sa voix grave :

« Alors fils, on en fait voir à ses professeurs de toutes ses couleurs ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ça James ! Il ne faut ja-mais se faire prendre quand on fait des blagues. Jamais. Mais j'avoue que tu m'as plutôt soufflé. Vingt heures de colles pour un premier trimestre est un score acceptable. »

Il reçu une tape sur la tête et un regard noir, le tout venant de sa femme.

« Atécain Potter, n'encourage pas ton fils dans cette voie je te pris ! Il n'a pas besoin de tes conseils pour faire des bêtises, il se débrouille déjà trop bien tout seul. Quand à toi James Atinien Potter, je ne veux plus JAMAIS recevoir de lettre de la part du professeur MacGonagal en se qui concerne ton comportement ou tu en payeras les conséquences. »

Le jeune garçon se retient de rigoler, sachant que sa mère ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution. Ils partirent tous ensemble, Jena observant et critiquant le physique de son fils avec attention, histoire d'être sûr que celui-ci avait bien mangé à sa faim. Atécain lui posait des questions sur les changements qu'il y avait eu à Poudlard et si ce bon vieux Albus était toujours aussi taré.

Sirius les observa un moment avec envie, avant de rentrer dans la calèche invisible que ses parents avaient fait atteler pour venir le chercher. Il n'avait pas voulu rencontrer les Potter, pas de suite. Il voulait d'abord accepté le fait que James, son meilleur ami, est une famille parfaite.

Juste avant de sortir de King Cross, James repéra la fille blonde avec qui il avait passé son premier voyage dans le Poudlard express et remarqua qu'elle était entourée de deux gardes du corps alors qu'un troisième homme se chargeait de ses bagages. Il se dit que cette fille était vraiment étrange.

•••

Pétunia était barricadée dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas voir Lily. Elle ne voulait pas voir « la sorcière », la fille parfaite de la famille. À chaque lettre, à chaque nouvelle on soupait du Lily durant des heures et des heures, parlant de ses notes qui étaient excellentes. Princesse Lily, Reine Lily. Il n'y en avait plus que pour elle à la maison. La fabuleuse petite sorcière.

Pétunia n'avait jamais eu d'a priori sur sa sœur. Des petites disputes de temps à autre comme dans la plupart des familles mais jamais rien de très grave. Elle sentait que cela changeait. Ses sentiments envers Lily évoluaient. Pas en bien.

Elle-même était une fille quelconque, sans beauté ou intelligence spécifique. Sans don, quel qu'il soit. Lily était son opposée. Jolie, sensible, forte, sur de ses idées. Malgré sa petite taille, son air fragile elle était quelqu'un de fort, d'indépendant alors qu'elle, sa grande sœur de cinq ans son aînée avait besoin d'être entourée, reconnue.

Seulement ses parents ne l'avaient pas compris. Ils n'avaient pas vu la haine farouche qui était entrain de naître dans son cœur. Ils nourrissaient sa jalousie sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient même oublié de lui souhaiter sa fête juste parce qu'ils avaient reçu une lettre de leur petite miss parfaite.

C'était à cause de tout cela, à cause de tous ses sentiments concentrés en elle que Pétunia Evans n'alla pas à la rencontre de sa sœur quand celle-ci rentra et laissa sa porte hermétiquement fermée.

•••

Lily fut déçue de voir que sa sœur ne sortait même pas de sa chambre pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Cela acheva de la déprimer. La vie était salope des fois. Elle souffla, essayant de se reprendre et regarda autour d'elle.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé, toujours autant encombré de livres, vinyles et photos. L'odeur forte du tabac de son père empestait toujours autant. Elle qui avait été tellement ravie d'échapper au tabac froid.

Ce n'était qu'un petit quatre pièces situé près de la City. On avait une vue tout bonnement magnifique de Londres et de la tamise. Lily aimait cet appartement. Elle aimait habiter à Londres avec l'effervescence, le centre ville et ses multiples magasins. Pas qu'elle aime le shopping, loin de là, mais elle aimait flâner dans les rues encombrées de sa ville, observant les gens et leurs habitudes. Elle se plaçait souvent à sa fenêtre et passait des heures à zyeuter le monde.

Ragaillardie elle se dirigea vers sa chambre bleue pâle, alluma son électrophone et y plaça un vinyle des Beatles. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, réfléchissant aux cadeaux qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à sa famille pour Noël.

Cela l'occupa une bonne heure. Elle avait vidé sa malle et trouvé toutes les idées de cadeaux qu'elle voulait. Sa joie retomba quand elle vit que si peu de temps était passé. Elle se traîna donc dans un fauteuil et ouvrit son livre de potion.

Il était vingt et une heure quand son regard forestier se déposa sur l'horloge à quartz qui figurait sur le mur en face d'elle. Un sourire triste apparu sur son visage. Comme elle l'avait deviné sa mère n'était pas rentrée, son père n'avait pas téléphoné.

Lentement elle se rendit dans la cuisine et chercha un plat qui serait rapide et mangeable. Il n'y avait que des pâtes, prouvant ainsi à la petite fille que son père était absent depuis au moins une semaine, sa mère ne faisant jamais les cours.

Un plat de pâtes fumantes et odorantes fut déposé quelques minutes plus tard sur la table en bois du salon. Lily alla frapper doucement à la porte de sa sœur, après avoir mis le couvert pour elles deux. Elle avait fait cela tellement de fois.

Seulement ce soir là elle n'obtient aucune réponse de la part de sa grande sœur. Elle entendait pourtant du bruit provenant de la pièce où elle était enfermée. Elle laissa tombé après cinq minutes, sachant que Pétunia était une vraie tête de mule.

Elle mangea seule, dans le silence, à peine éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lampe rouge de son père. La vie était vraiment salope.

•••

James s'amusait comme un fou. Comme chaque année Les Potter avaient organisé un grand gala de Noël dans leur résidence secondaire du Nord de l'Angleterre. Tout le gratin du monde sorcier était là, ou presque, et lui s'éclatait à jeter des bombabouses à proximité des dames si bien fagotées et fardée, leur faisant plisser leurs beaux nez alors qu'elles n'osaient faire une réflexion de peur que l'on croie que s'étaient d'elles qui dégageaient la terrible effluve.

Évidemment son cousin était là, impeccable dans sa belle robe de brocat, ses cheveux longs ramenés en catogan, les yeux rieurs. Il représentait ses parents, dernier survivant de la branche Potter-Wilson. La tante et l'oncle de James étaient morts deux années plutôt d'une maladie sorcière. Compte tenu de leurs âges, ils avaient bien vécu.

Alors que le jeune garçon chipait un petit four à un des pingouins qui se chargeait du service, il entendit sa mère vanter ses mérites :

« Il a les notes les plus fortes de Poudlard, pour les premières années évidemment. Je suis sûre qu'il fera de grandes choses. »

Ce à quoi Marcus répondit :

« Oh ! En continuant comme cela, il finira par être repéré par Zonko, le magasin de farce et attrape qui a le vent en poupe. »

Sa tante lui donna une bourrade avec une moue indignée sur le visage le faisant rire.

« Vraiment, tante Jena, ton fils à des idées qui valent de l'or ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre des limaces dans la robe des demoiselles de Poufsouffle. Du grand art, vraiment. Avoue Tantine que c'est recherché ! »

La désignée Tantine gronda faussement son neveu alors que son fiston était parti ouvrir ses cadeaux-surprises-qui-devaient-attendre-le-lendemain-matin. Seulement, comme chaque année, son père avait placé un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'arbre gigantesque que les elfes avaient décoré avec goût et art aux couleurs de la Famille : Vert et or.

Grognant quelque peu, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Sirius au même moment il rejoint les invités. Une soirée de Noël quelconque en quelque sorte.

•••

Dans la maison des Blacks, la famille très pure, c'était réunit dans la salle à manger. Le décorum était sinistre et les têtes qui étaient présentes à table ne l'étaient pas moins. Un silence pesant régnait, entrecoupé par l'entrechoquement discret des couverts d'argent.

Le seul sujet qui avait été abordé depuis le début de la soirée, en faisant bien entendue exception de l'habituel discourt sur le sang si pur, si parfait de tous ici présent, était à propos de ce fameux Voldemort qui réunissait de plus en plus d'adeptes à sa cause. Tous ici s'en félicitaient, acclamant l'intelligence de l'homme.

Seul Sirius avait grincé des dents. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux moldus, rien en réalité, mais savait qu'il n'aimait pas la mort, qu'importe celui qu'elle touchait. Un crime était quelque chose d'abominable. On ne tuait pas pour des raisons aussi futiles que le sang, la magie.

Il s'était tut car il sentait sur lui le regard dur de sa mère. Il était une honte, il était un Gryffondor. Jamais encore un Black n'avait été Gryffondor car ils avaient tous étaient raillés de l'arbre généalogique et donc de la famille. Il était un Gryffondor et un ami de Potter. Un paria du sang. Un détritus du monde sorcier.

Tout cela le faisait doucement rire. Il ne comprenait pas la passion qui possédait tous les membres de sa famille. Cette passion de la pureté. En quoi leur sang était-il pur ? N'était-il pas mauvais au contraire de se marier entre cousins et cousines ? Il était sûr que cela n'était pas bon.

Ils étaient tous malades de toute façon. Les vivants comme les morts. Il avait été forcé à apprendre leurs actions passées, ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le monde magique et qui avait enorgueilli les Black. Il attestait de leur folie.

Regulus, son petit frère, mangeait avec délectation le ragoût de serpent qui se trouvait dans son assiette, faisant bien attention de ne pas en mettre partout et surtout de ne pas faire de bruit avec ses couverts. Il avait neuf ans à présent et il avait le droit de paraître aux « mondanités ». Et il en était ravi.

De deux ans plus jeune, il était la fierté de la famille, le renouveau du sang. Presque aussi beau que son frère, il avait intégré avec passion les préceptes et règles de la famille. Ce n'était qu'une marionnette de chair et d'os, bien trop belle et bien trop conne.

Sirius n'aimait pas son frère. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de se mettre en avant, de se prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il n'avait rien de particulier mis à part son physique agréable et le vide entre ses deux oreilles que leur mère prenait le temps de bien bourrer de vent.

Il retient un soupir, et posa sa fourchette sur la belle nappe rouge sang se moquant bien de faire une tache marron dessus.

Ses cousines étaient là. Androméda, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Autant les deux premières étaient brune autant la dernière était blonde.

Bella avait huit ans de plus que lui. Elle était aussi embrigadée que son frère mais bien plus folle que lui. Bien plus intelligente aussi. C'était une fille cruelle qui avait pour seule religion celle que lui guidait soit disant son sang. Sirius l'avait déjà vu tordre le cou d'elfe parce que celui-ci lui avait déplu. Elle avait alors treize ans.

Elle avait fini Poudlard l'année dernière et était fiancée à Rodolphus Lestrange, un garçon tout aussi malade qu'elle. Il se tenait aussi droit qu'un piquet et observait tout le monde de ses yeux bleus fous, une lueur avide et malsaine dans le regard. Lui était déjà adepte de Voldemort. Bella devait l'être aussi. Pour eux, il était comme un Dieu. Une sorte de don du sang qu'il fallait suivre à tout prit. Ils étaient fous.

Androméda étaient en sixième année à Poudlard. Préfète des Serpentard, très certainement la prochaine préfète en chef, elle était quelqu'un de doux bien que calculatrice, manipulatrice. Elle ne laissait rien percevoir de ses idéaux. Bientôt elle serait majeure, bientôt elle serait libre. Cela Sirius le comprenait. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde avec James. Sa grande cousine. Sa grande sœur.

Narcissa était en quatrième année. Elle était aussi la plus belle, la plus secrète. Il ne savait presque rien de la petite princesse blonde. Elle avait été fiancée à Lucius Malfoy dès ses sept ans, quand le père de celui-ci était venu voir si la progéniture Black pouvait convenir à son fils. Cela avait été le cas.

D'elle Sirius ne savait rien. Elle avait un port de déesse malgré ses quatorze ans sonnant et possédait l'arrogance d'un paon, du moins physiquement. Il la soupçonnait être très imbue d'elle-même. Elle avait une façon de regarder les autres qui les reléguaient immédiatement à la place de déchets puant. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Bellatrix, pourtant Androméda l'adorait. Elle n'était qu'une belle poupée pour Sirius, comme Regulus.

Les parents étaient aussi rigides que des planches à pains. Il aurait tellement voulu lancer un sort d'obscénité. Voir, entendre, sa tante ou même sa propre mère, dire des choses tel que : « Va te faire foutre, qu'elle belle queue, oh oui connard enfonncceeee » et autre joyeuseté avait un côté hilarant. Et encore, sa mère était vulgaire. Elle jurait et insultait comme un chartier ou nettoyeur de bouse de dragon.

Son père lui était quelqu'un de plus discret, de plus vicieux. Il aimait faire les choses par derrière, laissant entrapercevoir son dessin, faisant trembler ses victimes de peur.

C'était sa mère qui portait les brais, c'était elle qui se chargeait de l'éducation, de la maison, de la famille. Elle réglait tout de A à Z. Tout sauf lui. Il était in réglable, ingérable. Son cas était désespéré du moins il le souhaitait. Il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde.

Tout plutôt qu'être « Black ». Ne rien valoir de plus que la famille, le sang. N'être rien d'autre d'un maillon de la chaîne. Cette chaîne infinie qui s'enroulait, ne se terminait pas. Cette chaîne sur lequel on brisait les nœuds. Lui ne serait pas un nœud. Il ne serait pas l'erreur. Il ne serait plus rien. Il ne serait plus « Black ».

Il serait lui.

•••

C'était Noël, enfin c'était ce que l'on disait. Lily ne voyant pas en quoi cette soirée avec une quelconque ressemblance avec le réveillon de Noël. Son père était rentré un peu plutôt de Paris et évidemment sa mère lui avait crié dessus parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait pas la cuisine et qu'évidemment rien n'était prêt et qu'il aurait pu faire un effort pour Lily, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois !

Ce n'était pas la vérité vraie étant donnée que la cadette était restée planté devant ses fourneaux toute la journée, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se prendre en cours de potion.

À présent il était minuit et on ouvrait les cadeaux. Son père regardait sa mère avec un regard tendre alors qu'elle feuilletait avec passion le livre sur l'avortement qu'il lui avait offert. Il toussait, il avait la voix grave. Il avait mal à la gorge. Il alluma pourtant une nouvelle cigarette. Il était pâle.

Pétunia n'avait fait que picorer. Elle avait clairement fait comprendre à sa petite sœur qu'elle avait peur qu'elle n'essaye de l'empoisonnée avec une de ses potions dont-elle parlait tout le temps. Elle avait été détestable avec la rousse, l'ignorant ou la jaugeant avec dégoût. Ce n'était que de petites choses, des manières de faire, de parler, faites totalement consciemment et cela faisait souffrir la petite fille.

Sa mère était à peine présente, les accidents étant multipliés par deux lors des vacances. Ça serait pire après les fêtes. Quand elle était là elle lui posait tant de questions que sa passion pour la magie semblait presque malsaine et Lily avait l'impression d'être plus une personne stupéfiante que sa fille.

Et puis il y avait eu la réaction de ses amies de classe qui l'avait glacée. Elle les avait appelées, pour voir si elles ne pouvaient pas faire des trucs ensembles durant ces vacances. Elles avaient déclaré qu'elles avaient déjà tous prévus et que, malheureusement il n'y avait pas de place pour les lâcheuses. Lily étant ce qu'elle était, elle leur avait sifflé que c'était peut être mieux ainsi puisqu'elles n'étaient même pas capables de se comporter comme de véritables amies. Et puis elle leur avait raccroché au nez.

Après la rage qui l'avait prit au cœur, la tristesse était apparue, malveillante et sournoise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses propres amies lui feraient une telle chose. Elles se connaissaient depuis presque huit ans. Elle s'était excusée, elle leur avait donné de ses nouvelles par lettres. Elle les avait contactées.

Lily n'avait plus rien en stock. Elle était vidée, épuisée.

Il y avait cette impression pesante à chaque fois, lui donnant la sensation de ne pas, plus, être à sa place. C'était étrange de voir son monde disparaître ainsi. Pas qu'elle ne se trouvait plus de lien avec sa famille, celle-ci était tout pour elle, mais il y avait cette barrière qu'avait créé la magie entre elle et eux. Elle espérait juste que cela disparaîtrait, avec le temps.

Alors que tout le monde faisait bande à part elle réunit ses cadeaux : une énorme peluche écureuil, cinq livres de son auteur préféré et un bloc joliment décoré et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Son électrophone fut rapidement allumé et les Beatles firent à nouveaux frémirent son cœur de petite fille.

Avant ils auraient rigolés au tour de la table, sortant blague sur blague, regardant le programme de la télé. Ils se seraient moqués des tenues des présentatrices, ils auraient refait le monde, à leur sauce. Ils se seraient aimés un peu plus que la veille, un peu moins que le lendemain.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle pinça les lèvres. Carotte ne craquerait pas de si tôt !

**à suivre...**

•••

(1) : Je ne sais pas si ce genre de train est commun en Angleterre et donc je me base sur ce que je connais.

(2) : Je sais que les hormones de croissances ne se prennent pas d'une telle manière mais il était bien trop compliqué qu'elle se fasse elle-même ses injections. Je doute d'ailleurs qu'un établissement accepte cela. Et puis cela casserait le déroulement de l'histoire. Sinon, il est vrai que quelqu'un qui prend des hormones de croissances n'est pas obligé de grandir. Mais si celles-ci sont ingérées très tôt, la carence peut être comblée et l'enfant peut reprendre une croissance normale. Il ne sera pas géant, mais dans la moyenne.

(3) : Le système des diplômes anglais ne fonction pas comme le Français mais je n'ai réellement aucunes idée de comment il se gère. Désolée si je prends le système que l'on a en France.

•••

Voilà un premier chapitre de posté! J'espère réellement qu'il vous a plus •se ronge les ongles•

Merci d'avoir lu! Un petit message ? éè

Bisous doux

Zoo†


End file.
